


First Kiss

by Satevis



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satevis/pseuds/Satevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't his first kiss. But she was the best. Ryoji/Minako oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

She wasn't his first kiss. But she was the best.

In the short time after he transferred into Gekkoukan and before Ryoji and Minako were together, he had kissed many girls, and many girls had kissed him, all in hopes that they'd be able to get closer to him and share more of his kisses.

His kisses were sweet, gentle, and exuded the feelings he had for each particular girl, and each girl who fell for him wanted his kiss. But the feelings he had for the others were nothing like what he felt for her.

He always thought of her differently. He'd go out with the girls that offered but always ended up thinking about her. She was his most important person. She was his most treasured person. She was his dearest.

When he got to know her better, the reason was obvious.

The sound of her voice. The way she moved. The way she said his name- he loved that the most. The way she held his hand in hers. The way her hand felt in his. The sweet scent of her hair and her skin as she leaned in close. And the euphoria that rushed through him when her lips touched his.

He wanted to be with her. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to be loved by her. He wanted to be touched by her. And what made him the happiest person in the world was learning that she wanted the same with him.

Time felt like it was going a lot faster. Too fast. Slipping out of his hand. Time felt like it was running out. But his heart led the way and he had no objections.

It felt right. It felt like it was meant to be. With her, everything felt right. So that was the night. The night he realized that his first decision was the right one all along.

He had a ring.

And she said yes.

 


End file.
